


The Fear

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eddie is scared but he will be fine, Escape, Freedom, M/M, Panic Attack, Post Asylum AU, anxiety attack, healthy AU, mental problems
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: "Su mano inconscientemente apretó la mano de Waylon al caminar, levantando la vista del suelo para toparse con las camionetas blindadas militares que se encontraban alrededor del asilo. El hombre no pudo evitar mirar atrás... "





	The Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble improvisado que se me ocurrió al mirar una imagen en tumblr x'D. Se lo dedicó enteramente a mi boh, gracias por tanto amor y tanto apoyo.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto la luz del sol.

Sentir el viento sobre su rostro y escuchar las hojas crujir a cada paso era en apariencia algo simple, pero para Eddie, quien había pasado los últimos 2 años de su vida recluido, parecía ser algo completamente desconocido.

Su mano inconscientemente apretó la mano de Waylon al caminar, levantando la vista del suelo para toparse con las camionetas blindadas militares que se encontraban alrededor del asilo. El hombre no pudo evitar mirar atrás.

La inmensa estructura se alzaba sobre ellos, teniendo las puertas abiertas de par en par para permitirles la salida, sin poder creer todavía que apenas había pasado un par de días desde que el motín comenzó.

Eddie no había dudado decirle “si” a la petición de Waylon Park de escapar del lugar, pero repentinamente la que debiera ser una sensación de libertad empezó a acelerar su respiración, sintiendo como un dolor en el pecho aparecía repentinamente.

Había querido ser libre, pero la motivación más grande para salir por la enorme puerta principal había sido el seguir los pasos a Waylon, estando dispuesto a afrontar sus propios miedos e inseguridades.

La tensión en el brazo de Eddie y el sonido de su respiración agitada habían llamado la atención de Waylon, quien al girarse descubrió las dudas y el miedo que el hombre reflejaba en su mirada.

Acercarse y tomar entre sus manos las mejillas de Eddie había sido un acto reflejo, provocando que el hombre detuviera su andar y enfocara su mirada en el semblante cansado pero aliviado de Waylon.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo me encargaré ahora.

Eddie escuchó atentamente las palabras, cerrando los ojos al sentir las caricias en la superficie de su rostro marcado. Había algo en la voz de Waylon que le hacía calmar, sin poder evitar inclinarse y dejar que su cabeza se apoyara casi por completo sobre las manos contrarias.

Eddie le creía, realmente le creía. Después de tantos años de mentiras y falsas terapias, la voz de Waylon Park era lo único que podía creer.


End file.
